Αυяαρнσεпıх♥ɔʟψяυ
AuraPhoenix.jpg|Aura's mad ... Aura-Jan18th.jpg|...Wings of death Tomakawk.jpg|Alice's favourite little f*cker ... I'm ʌυrαpнoeɴιх♥ɔʟ, or ƛłἷƈἔ Ɓłᾄƈќ, leader (and founder) of the Diamond Legion. Although I lead the Diamond Legion, I do more traveling than stationary work. I'm usually off somewhere hunting, or fighting one of those entity-esque beasts that dwell... I can transform into almost anything, but my four most popular forms are that of a Phoenix, Vampyre, Wolf and Ghost, or Shadow form. I killed my own male counterpart, in jealousy and in annoyance, driven by my psychotic side. I don't like to be referred to as royalty, and using any titles that suggest so are very much unadvised. I am able to wield all types of magic. Appearances: Phoenix Form: As a phoenix, I am transparent and nearly invisible, if it weren't for the multicolored aurora boréalis that follow my plumes as I fly. I am rather small for one, about owl sized, but I can change my size at will, from the size of a small mouse to that of an immense dragon. Being a third phoenix means I am immortal, and I have healing powers as well, but nowadays, the intense threat to myself are so much, I have no time to think about crying on wounds. Vampyre Form: My Vampire Form is always changing, but for now, I have long, platinum blonde (white) hair and red eyes that can change their shape and color at my power. On the right side of my mouth, I have a single fang that glimmers somewhat, but not enough to see. I wear either my military uniform, or casual attire, hoodies, shirts, longcoats, and such. I wear a loose belt that carries my firearms, and a few good daggers as well. On the inside of my longcoat, I store my katana, and two to three grenades, and a supply pack, with ammo and rope. I always wear boots, and are never seen not wearing any. Ghost Form: In Shadow Form, I am an inpenetrable silhouette of a good-sized female snow leopard. Somewhat transparent, but I don't emit weird lights. Wolf form: In wolf form, I am a tall, lean, somewhat bipedal wolf with sleek, black fur and glowing ice-blue eyes. In all forms, I have the mark of the "Wrath" on my neck, as well as the mark of "Envy" in the middle of my spine, a reminder of the sins I am. Personality I have an extreme split-personality, which has one side of me mature, sophisticated, and an overall merciless badass, while the other side is much louder, cheerier, and compassionate. I hate my happy side very much, and I make up for all the moments I give mercy, by slaughthering more than I save. But it's inevitable how strange I am, a sort of queer, wayward sort of strange that makes people like me - but fear me all the same. I have a bit of a psychopathic trademark side, making me dangerous to be around. Though I am a fair leader who listens to all sides of the story given, I listen to instinct more than thought, and hate being ruled over. I am extremely protective of my crown, and will fight against all who try to take my place. If they ever do, I will openly rebel. Overall, when you catch me on a neutral mood, I'm like a solemn version of the Mad Hatter, if you know what I mean. Lucipher (Male Counterpart): 'Lucipher was my Male Counterpart (the male version of me), until I killed him. Well, I think he might still be alive, but idk. He's extremely cheerful, sings songs, and randomly flirts with people and gives them candy roses. He saves more than he slaugthers, but he's had a long record of capturing people (mostly women) and keeping them prisonner in weird cells decorated with pink, frilly lace, and dying their hair, and making them wear bonnets and eat candy. He's known to be normal until he knows you, then he will try to keep you prisonner for fake, unrealistic reasons. This is also one of the reasons I killed my "brother". Quotes - Can I shoot him now? - Perfect. - No. Absolutely not. - Bun Venit~ - For the eternity of this Legion ... for which is my world. - Te iubesc. Just kidding! - Let us begin. - Lets go on another city raid! History Born when the light and dark decided to merge, she was a normal girl whose blood was tainted magic. She grew up like all the other normal girls, took lessons, played games on the sidewalk, flirted with the occassional guy that came along, and joined a clan. She joined the "New Dragonequs Republic", and went under their rule for a quite a long time. But soon she got bored, and left the clan with a new name - Aura, or ƛłἷƈἔ. She wandered the streets for quite awhile, thwarting off competition for food and shelter on rainy days, until one day, she came across the beach of the Platinum Channel. Here, she snuck onto a pirate ship leaving the nature-made harbor, but was soon discovered. Instead of pleading mercy like all the other normal girls, she took a nearby crate and smashed the captain's head with it (she meant to hit softer, but whoops.). This somehow triggered the tainted magic within her, and the fire that had lain dormant for so long erupted within her. That is how her phoenix form was created. The crew made her their new captain. Sailing up the Platinum Channel, they very soon made it to the land of Snow5, the unclaimed country between two very different worlds. It was here that the crew raised mutiny. Most of the crew managed to flee, but some of them were shot down and dead. There were two that decided to stay on their own accord, and Alice, being the nice person she is, spared their souls. The trio went on to found the Diamond Legion, with Alice as their leader. They worked as a vigilante team for awhile, and then, as the members grew increasingly many, shifted to overall bounty hunting. They trained their troops to do everything the other clans could do, then went further. Much, much further. After moons of dedication and work, the Diamond Legion became famous. It was around this time, that she, in the form of a normal human, was bitten by a rogue vampire, who was leaking venom from a chipped fang. As a mythical creature of immortal power, she could choose whether she was to turn, and knowing it had more pros and cons, lost her human form forever, and in place was the form of a teen vampire. So eras and eons went by, she made all her comerades immortal too, so there was no need to breed and hunting was only done when they felt like feasting (which was rather often). She has stayed the same for a very long time, except for the magic and tricks she has harnessed, and the knowledge she has obtained. She is planning to make her clan even more powerful, by teaching the non-magical creatures alchemy. Bounty & Trade I lead a clan of Bounty Hunters, so obviously I have some deals for you, though I cannot promise that any of them will be "sweet". ''Note: "Galleons" are my style of currency. More information by contacting me. (In comments below, or in-game) '''BOUNTY: Eagle, Seagul, Owl, Macaw, Ringneck: Tax: 1 favor | RPer Tax: 4 Galleons Starling, Crow, Robin: Tax: 2 favors | RPer Tax: 6 Galleons Roleplayers: Tax: 2 favors | RPer Tax: 10-200 Galleons depending on who they are Other: Contact me and we'll discuss TRADE: (RP) Magic:'' 5 Galleons - 10 Galleons or 1 favor ''Magic Related: 4 Galleons - 10 Galleons or 1 favor Pets: 10 - 50 Galleons or 2 - 5 favors, depending on loyalty Weapons & Armour: 10 - 50 Galleons or 3 favors Prey: 1 - 10 Galleons, no favor available Service: 30 Galleons, or 3 favors Other:'' Contact me and we'll discuss '''TRADE:' Twigs: 5 Twigs for 1 favor Service: 1 Service for 2 favors Other: Contact me and we'll discuss News Hey, guess what? I retired. ~ƛłἷƈἔ Ɓłᾄƈќ Comments: You can talk to me here, or hate on me here, or whatever you want to do. ~ƛłἷƈἔ Ɓłᾄƈќ Category:Diamond Legion Category:Roleplay Category:Neutral alignment Category:Semi-Killers Category:Players Category:News